Book 1: Apocalypse Cult
Book One: Apocalypse Cult They are God's secret warriors, His henchmen, His assassins cloaked in shadows. When lives and souls are at risk, He sends the Gray Spear Society to save mankind. This time the enemy is the Church of One Soul, a cult who intends to kill thousands of unsuspecting tourists in Chicago. But this is merely the first step in plunging the world into a devastating war. The Society has only a few days to destroy their elusive foe, despite interference by overzealous federal agents. Complements of Alex Siegel and his site: ''http://www.grayspearsociety.com'' 'SPOILER ALERT CHARACTER AND BOOK DETAILS TO FOLLOW' Aaron Glade was former police officer turned private investigator is called in by Frank and Caroline Waters. Their daughter Brittany, has run away from home and her parents are certain she has joined a local group known as The Church of One Soul. In need of a paycheck Aaron takes the job and heads to observe the home base of the Church hoping he will be able to find Brittany there. While talking to Mr. and Mrs Waters Aaron discovers the name of the leader is Simon and that his Church has been recruiting people from Brittany's school. The members of the Chuch belive Simon to be the Savior who would lead them to a better life. In his attempt to rescue her he comes across a group of people that seem to be able to do impossible things. He also has a love at first sight moment with one of the woman from the group. As he learns a little about the group he wants to know more. Know more comes with a price though. In order to know more he must become one of them, The Gray Spear Society. The only way out is death. The woman he had been attacted to was named Marina and the other man was Victor. There boss was Ethel. Ethel is unbelivably fast and Marina has fingernails that are venomus. Both woman say they are that way because they were given gifts from God. After they have the evidence they need to move forward so they ask Aaron if he can take them to interview Brittany. After talking to her it is futher confirmed that the Chuch of One Soul must be destroyed. At this point Aaron has to make his choice. He can help them solve this and become one of them or he can walk away, never speak of them to anyone and never see Marina again. He joins because he has to know more about her and never regrets the choice. The mission continues and the Gray Spear finds itself fighting agains the DEA because the Chuch is selling cocaine to pay for what they need. The head agent keeps getting in thier way. Even with this road block they discover what the plan is even after Simon was destroyed by the very 'angel' that had given him enlightenment. Just when it seems that all is lost and there is no way to win, God intervenes and gives Aarron a gift. No one in the society has ever gotten a gift on their first mission before now. This allows them to succeed with the mission in a very exciting way. Characters from the Book Aaron Glade '''Private eye turned ''legionnaire Chicago Cell of Gray Spear Society. Gift: Acid Spit '''Frank and Caroline Waters '''Parents of run away daughter Brittany Waters '''Brittany Waters '''run away teen and member of the Church of one Soul '''Marina Pavlova ''legionnaire of Chicago Cell Gray Spear Society Gift: Venomus Finger Nails Victor ''legionnaire ''Chicago cell of Gray Spear Society weakness over confident Ethel ''decurion ''leader of the Chicago cell of the Gray Spear Society Jack ''cacula, ''chief of security Chicago cell Gray Spear Society Yvonne '''former ''legionnaire now cacula ''for Chicago cell Gray Spear Society. Nurse for cell as well as cook. '''Edward ''cacula, technology specialist and computer specialist for the Chicago cell of the Gray Spear Society. '''Kamal ''cacula, 'scientist and forensics. Chicago cell Gray Spear Society. '''Nancy ''cacula, 'mechanic and handyperson, Chicago Cell Gray Spear Society. '''Simon '''leader of the Church of One Soul. Enemy of the Gray Spear Society, deceived by Sraosha. '''Sraosha' external being and enemy of the Gray Spear Society and God. Category:Books